


The Bad Touch

by alielynn25



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Ben Solo, Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben Solo/OFC - Freeform, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Original Character(s), POV Female Character, POV First Person, POV Original Female Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scent Marking, Scenting, kylo ren/ofc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-20 05:23:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14888429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alielynn25/pseuds/alielynn25
Summary: Danielle Braun is a licensed veterinary technician who just wants to enjoy her 5-day heat leave in peace. As the only omega in a small town, she's used to hacking it out alone and is watching the clock for the final minute of her last day in the clinic.Ben Solo, concerned dog parent and sinfully tantalizing alpha, is new to her little corner of the world and presents at closing with an emergent situation - as well as a timely alternative to her vibrator.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been deep into the A/B/O trash heap here on Ao3 for awhile and this idea arose while reading. I'm still working on my main Kylo Ren/OFC fic 'The Bet' but pushing out this little story is helping me keep the writing juices flowing.
> 
> This is written from the POV of the original character. If you don't appreciate first-person narrations, please exit.

_"You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals_  
_So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel..."_

**The Bloodhound Gang - The Bad Touch**

 

* * *

 

 

I sighed as I pressed the lever that raised the chrome-plated table, my back aching and stiff.

An overwhelming sense of gratitude flooded me as the lift slowly rose to navel height with a whir. They had recently been installed in my clinic and reduced the physical stress of my job by at least 30%, which was nothing to shake a finger at. I was small, barely reaching 5'4", and though I was a sturdy omega at 120lbs, unruly large dogs could still throw my musculoskeletal structure through a loop.

My last patient had been Duke, a very naughty harlequin Great Dane that had tried very hard to convince my doctor and I not to vaccine him. In the end he’d lost the fight and still been inoculated, but having him toss his 170lbs from side to side had definitely done a number on me.

I locked my hands together behind my back and pulled until a satisfying pop echoed from my joints and a fizzing sense of relief traveled up my spine. I was **_so_ ** fucking ready to go home. I knew my heat was approaching and I had a date with my vibrator for the next five days.

I sprayed the table liberally with an anti-fungal, anti-bacterial, anti-viral solvent and walked away from it, giving it the contact time it needed to properly disinfect. I stopped mid-step when I heard the tell-tale ring of the clinic door, my breath catching in my throat.

 _No_ , I thought - that couldn't be a last minute walk in. I pursed my lips and shook my head, refusing to even give the idea credence. I was just being paranoid. It was 5:50 pm, 10 minutes ‘til closing -  it had to be a client picking up meds.

I parked my hip against the pharmacy countersink and watched with irritation as  Carolyn, the receptionist walked back a chart that dashed all my hopes of getting out on time.

“Sorry, Danni,” she said softly in her southern drawl. I knew it was an inconvenience to her, too; she was a mother of two and wanted to spend as much time with her kids after school as possible.

“Mah,” I said, waving away the apology, “it is what it is.” 

The client was a new one, but I could have guessed that. Most of our long-term clients had the decency to go to the emergency room if they had a veterinary problem this close to closing. Ben Solo’s dog, Moose, was a 5-year-old Pitbull mix that had just eaten an entire bag of dark chocolate Hershey Kisses, and I could hear the happy pup’s four feet scrambling to find purchase on the tile floor in the lobby.

Moose didn’t know it yet, but he was about to hate me. Trying to prevent chocolate toxicity was time-consuming and involved vomit induction and being force-fed activated charcoal. It was a mess that I really, really didn’t want to deal with right now; not when my uterus was quietly throbbing with awareness.

I wiped down the table quickly, placed an ear speculum on the otoscope, then opened the swinging door to exam room one.

“Moose Solo?” I called out.

“That’s you, buddy!” his owner said, keys jingling in his hand.

Time seemed to slow to a crawl as Mr. Solo rose from the chair in the lobby. Before my eyes processed what he even looked like, I was intoxicated by the dark, heady pinewood and coffee grounds aroma of his scent. It was so masculine, so utterly _other_ from every smell I’d ever breathed, I nearly started gasping for air just to take more of it in. Suddenly I felt safe and warm; the knots in my muscles melted like wax, finally letting my tense body relax.

The tone of his voice sent shivers zinging down my spine that turned to spiral and nose-dive right into the pit of my stomach. **_Alpha_** , my mind supplied immediately. It should be illegal to have a voice like that or to go in public smelling that damn good.

The skin of my neck immediately turned red and my scent gland throbbed in misery, likely excreting its own pitiful pheromones in response to him. I was thankful I’d let my hair down after the last appointment to hide it from his gaze and foolishly hoped that the scent of my shampoo and conditioner could magically cloud whatever signal my traitorous body was trying to transmit.

Ben Solo was a tall, hulking man who had his massive hand attached to the other end of a leather dog leash. He looked absolutely terrified for the well-being of his beloved pet, his focus solely on his little brindle buddy. His angular face was pinched with worry, bringing his black eyebrows together on his forehead, and his dark almond-shaped eyes were downcast, not even bothering to look up at me as he walked across the room.

His jaw was well defined and covered in a wiry goatee. His hair was shoulder-length and a dark, black-brown color, falling in thick waves to cover his ears. He had a soft, full mouth that was drawn tight and a large nose that only **_just_ ** fit along the sharpness of his face. He had all the features of a man who wouldn’t be considered traditionally handsome, but somehow he simply...was. Devastatingly so.

I knew the moment he scented me. It had been a hot summer day and the receptionist had the air conditioning still going full-blast. A gust of that air whipped against my hair and his chin jerked from the floor, mouth going slightly slack.

I wasn’t on fucking suppressants anymore. My clinic wasn’t a large one - just a 1.5 doctor practice - and it only boasted a staff of 8. They couldn’t afford to offer health insurance and despite being a licensed veterinary nurse, I couldn’t afford to continue taking them without a copay. Being an omega was expensive, and when corners had to be cut...well, I had five pets of my own to take care of at home, each in varying states of medical malady, so naturally, I’d started with me.

Besides, our kind was rare. I’d taken the chance and known the odds; 1 out of 50 were alpha and 1 out of 100 were omegas. The rest of the population consisted of betas, so I’d imagined I would have some semblance of peace in this one-horse town. I’d been wrong, obviously, but what was life if not one, big learning experience?

Ben Solo’s pupils were blown wide by the time he was in front of me, nearly encapsulating the color of his iris and making his eyes look black. His wide chest heaved as he took in deep breaths, likely taking in lungfuls of my omega pheromones, and he seemed desperate for the next inhalation. His gaze burned me as he took in face and figure and a small, nearly imperceptible groan was released from his lips.

He clearly appreciated the way I looked in return. I was shapely, despite being small, and had glossy mahogany hair that fell to the underside of my breasts. I craned my neck up to continue looking at him, dwarfed by his size and presence. I’d never felt so small next to a man and it brought out all sorts of primitive feelings.

Fuck, his very presence was going to make me skip my pre-heat and send me straight into a full-blown episode. A single trickle of slick began to slide from my pussy, dampening the thong I wore. His nostrils flared and I blushed hard - I knew he could smell my arousal and the embarrassment was enough to make me crawl into a hole.

I wanted this man. My body craved an alpha to satisfy it and Ben Solo was here and obviously willing to deliver. In the end, I suppose, our situation together reflected a cruel irony; I was really no better than the animals I looked after and was destined to be a slave to my biology. Instead of letting it cause me misery by fighting it, I made the active choice to give over to the inevitable.

Carolyn cleared her throat from behind the reception desk, having obviously watched our intense meeting with curiosity. It weakened his spell on me and I backed up and gestured to the inside of the room, requesting him to walk inside. I needed to put my inner hussy on hold and deal with pressing **_professional_ ** matters first, then I would handle whatever came afterward.

I made no eye-contact with him, scared I would submit to the power of his gaze if I caught it again, and set about obtaining Moose’s vitals and history. The exam room vibrated with tension as I stared down at my watch, counting each breath and heartbeat his dog emanated, but when I asked for the details of Moose’s situation Ben gave me the information I needed with no alpha bullshit to distract me.

“I’m going to take Moose with me, now,” I told him, voice soft and strangely husky, “and begin his treatment in the back.” In my head I’d used the same authoritative, clinically detached tone I used with all clients, but when the statement fell from my lips it sounded more like I was asking his permission. Fuck, this alpha shit was crazy.

“Do what you need to do,” Ben said, one of his big hands gripping his blue jean-clad thighs. I reached out to take the leash from his fingers and our skin touched, leaving both of us exhaling shakily at the contact.

Minutes later I had successfully gotten Moose to vomit the contents of his stomach (Hershey’s bag and all) and had fought with the headstrong dog to take the charcoal with only minimal complaint. Two hours later, after strict observation, Moose presented bright, alert, and responsive, was happy to drink a small bowl of water, showed interest in food and exhibited no vomiting, diarrhea, or ataxia and was deemed well enough to go home.

“You did well, Mr. Solo,” Dr. Hill told him when I brought Moose back into the exam room. The boxy Pitbull bounded back into the arms of his dad, happy to be free of the hell I’d inflicted.

“Bringing Moose in directly after eating that chocolate was exactly the right course of action. Because it had been so recently consumed, I’m confident we were able to get the entire contents when we induced vomiting. The activated charcoal we gave Moose should absorb any remaining toxins in his system.”

Ben nodded and sighed, clapping his 58lb mutt on the hip affectionately as Moose wiggled his butt in joy. “That’s good to hear. I’m glad he’s going to be alright.” His eyes moved to me as he said this, the weight of his stare pounding into my skull until I was forced to meet his gaze.

I took a deep breath and drowned again in his scent. He wanted to fuck me, that much I knew, but I was surprised by the amount of possessiveness his gaze conveyed. It made my insides turn to liquid and slick began to trickle down the sides of my thighs in response, wetting the inside of my navy blue scrubs.

My colleague misread the focus of our mutual staring and reached out to wrap an arm around my shoulder. I stiffened but he pulled me to his side, bumping hips with me as he smiled and continued to speak, filling in his client on home care while remaining completely oblivious to my panic.

Dr. Hill was a young man in his late 30’s and unmarried. He was a beta, however, and therefore of no interest to me, but he couldn’t possibly understand the implications of what he was communicating physically to his alpha client.

He’d interrupted a moment. He was laying “claim” to me by touching me, purposefully, in front of a man who was his superior in nearly every way.

Ben immediately stood from the chair, causing a horrific screeching against the tile floor. He towered over me and the doctor, his big hands clenched into fists, face contorted in a scowl. The violence in which he moved made Dr. Hill’s sentence trail off in surprise and I rushed forward, breaking our contact, to immediately throw open the exam room door.

“Sorry to interrupt, Doctor,” I said with a strong tone that brooked no arguments, “but I think I can fill Mr. Solo in on what to watch out for as he checks out. It’s getting late.”

Dr. Hill was a good man and a great veterinarian but his beta instincts immediately bent to my will.

“Of course,” he said, his easy-going nature dismissing the impertinence of my statement. He rose to his feet, adjusting his lab coat before placing his stethoscope down on the counter behind him. “Have a good night and take care, Mr. Solo. Try to stay out of trouble, Moose!”

He left the room to head back to the pharmacy area, leaving me and my giant of a client alone.

“Nurse _Danielle_ ,” Ben breathed, stepping forward to crowd my space, “you smell like you’re about to go into heat. I have a feeling you’d like some help with that.”

He must have read my name on the little bone-shaped tag at my left breast. I inhaled through my mouth for patience, hoping to avoid the distraction of his scent, but my buccal cavity was immediately filled with his pheromones and that made it just as hard to think.

It was a strange thing to be able to taste someone whom you’d never touched intimately, and it did weird things to my brain. Images of having his cock in my mouth weren’t hard to conjure up.

He was officially touching me now, his knees grazing my lower thigh as Moose tried to wiggle in between us. My pussy gushed at the simple contact, contracting in time with little flutters pulsing from my uterus, its neediness verging on pain. The dog was oblivious to the exchange of our hormones in the air and stared at us happily, his black stained tongue lolling out of one side of his mouth.

“Don’t make this difficult,” I told him, closing my eyes to block him from my vision. Looking at him was hard; he was so painfully handsome and the raw, open want he displayed encouraged me to forget everything else. “Just take my number, walk up to the counter and pay, then text me your address in an hour.”

He chuckled, a smirk curling along the corners of his lips. My instinct screamed ‘ _Make babies with him!_ ’ in response. The joke was on my uterus, though; I couldn’t have children, regardless if he knotted me or not. My PCOS made pregnancy difficult and I'd learned that the hard way. 

“No,” he said softly, “I think I’ll wait until you get off work. You won’t make it another hour and I don’t want you driving in that condition.”

I scowled. This is what got me about alphas - the fucking audacity they had to dictate. When it came to omegas it was usually born out of a deep-seated need to protect, but sometimes good intentions didn’t mean shite to me.

“I want to be able to leave your house at some point, _Ben_ , so I’ll need my car,” I said through clenched teeth.

“I’ll follow you home, then,” he reasoned, reaching out to stroke me softly on the cheek. His hand dwarfed my face, spanning out to cover the upper part of my neck that contained my scent gland, and his touch was purposeful as a finger ran along the ridge of it.

I shivered in response. I didn’t want him to know where I lived - he was, after all, a stranger to me - but I knew that if I said that he would be extremely offended. Alphas didn’t do casual, especially when it came to an omega in heat. He would always want more from me than I was comfortable giving, that was just his nature.

The reasoning made sense, though. His presence had accelerated my heat; soon my uterus would start aching with a fierceness, making me double over in pain. I couldn’t drive like that - or, at least, not without an escort.

“Fine,” I sighed, defeated. “My car is the red Challenger. I’ll be out there in 20 minutes.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha ha, well now!  
> We call this the act of mating  
> But there are several other very important differences  
> Between human beings and animals that you should know about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is trash. Enjoy a flaming can of word porn garbage. I didn't proofread it because I really don't give a fuck, my friends. I'm not taking this entire fic too seriously. It is my sincerest hope that you enjoy it, though, however flawed it may be. 
> 
> Comments are the highest form of love followed only by subscriptions and bookmarks, ending lastly with kudos. (All are appreciated, regardless!)
> 
> I can be found on tumblr, promoting my main fanfic 'The Bet', at:  
> https://kylorenisintobdsm.tumblr.com.

The parking lot was deserted save for our cars. I’d purposefully watched Carolyn and Dr. Hill leave so that we didn’t have an audience to our meet-up but I could tell that my company had been growing impatient waiting for me.

Ben looked intimidating as all hell in the dim light of the open blacktop as he leaned against my sleek car. His arms were folded, emphasizing the broadness of his chest, and his long legs were crossed at the ankle. If I hadn’t specifically asked for him to have been by my car, I might have been scared at the sight of him waiting on me.

The man was seriously fucking big and sexy; the fabric of his mauve button down practically creaked against the pressure of his muscular torso and the veins in his forearms bulged against his rolled up sleeves. I couldn’t make out the placement of his stare but I could feel it on my figure as I walked to him, his smell enveloping me and drawing me in closer like a lamb to slaughter. Each breath in filled my lungs with him and every exhale put his taste on my tongue.

Moose chuffed with joy when he saw me, all earlier upset forgiven, and I bent at the waist to pat him on his square head when he rushed forward and met the end of his leash.

“I live just down the way,” I said conversationally, raising back up with a wince. It almost felt like I **_wasn’t_ ** trying to schedule a week-long dick appointment with a total stranger. I could pretend - if I really tried - that he was a new friend that was coming over to spend some non-sexual time at my house. At least for the ride over there, anyway.

“That’s….good.” Ben took a deep breath and slowly unfurled from his position against my car, stretching out his long limbs as his keys jingled in his hands.

“I don’t want to pressure you,” he told me gently, his dark voice rumbling from deep within his chest, “but we _really_ need to hurry back to my place.”

“Why is that?” I asked.

Ben gave me a humorless laugh and bared his teeth.

“Because you’ve triggered my rut, little omega,” he said, “and it’s taking everything I fucking have to not grab you right now and pound a dent into the hood of your car.”

 _Oh_ , I thought with dull realization. I’d had sex with alphas in past but never during my heat, so they’d never responded in kind with their rut. Ben’s aggression was going to come to a peak as his hormones accumulated rapidly to match my own. He was becoming restless with the need to fuck me, his body pushing him hard towards the same point my own would, and every minute we wasted having polite talk in the parking lot of my clinic pretending that we were nice, normal betas was another minute he got closer to...well..losing his shit.

I didn't have any misgivings about casual sex, I'd just never had it. This was going to be an entirely new experience for me and the idea caused more wetness to seep out into my underwear.

Ben suddenly inhaled deep and moaned, roughly running his hands through his hair in frustration. He could absolutely smell how slick my pussy was for him and it felt like I was teasing him, standing just out of reach.

“Right, well, follow me,” I said, unlocking my car and rushing to the driver side door. When I hopped inside and turned over the engine it roared to life, startling Moose who ran in the opposite direction and pulled his hormonally compromised owner along with him.

Ben got inside his car immediately, his dog taking to the passenger seat with practiced ease. He rolled down the window for him, letting the Pitbull hang his head out the window with glee. His connection with Moose was adorable and, in any other situation, would have melted my heart, but as it was, I really kind of wished the dog wasn’t part of our current equation.

If he hadn’t been, I might have eventually broken down and had Ben fuck me at my place.

 

.:|:.

 

I didn’t let Ben come inside, forcing him to sit in his car in the driveway while I gathered my things. Letting him inside my house would be too personal, and I wanted to keep this as strictly focused on fucking as possible.

I threw together a duffel bag full of underwear, PJs, toiletries and comfortable socks before I changed into a lavender sundress. I planned on making myself easily accessible, so I figured nothing was easier than flipping up a skirt - especially if one forewent underwear.

I phoned my friend Nick to come and take care of my dogs and cats for the week, hastily explaining to him that my plans had very suddenly changed and that I would be enduring my heat elsewhere. He groaned a bit but I sweetened the offer by giving up the use of my house and refrigerator for all his needs and his tune immediately changed.

Nick was a good friend who wanted to be more. Every heat cycle he offered up his services, and every heat cycle I declined with increasing firmness. He, like Dr. Hill, was also a beta, and therefore unable to do much more for me than my vibrator. Letting him try and fuck me through this would only do damage to the relationship we had and I was unwilling to do so.

I said goodbye to my three dogs, making them all sit for me as I gave them goodbye treats. Each one of my Huskies was extremely devoted to me; they would absolutely miss me, regardless of the company I’d wrangled for them, and I was prepared to feel immense guilt over the next five days. I kissed them all squarely between the eyes and whispered my apologies before fleeing out the door.

 

.:|:.

 

Ben had been right to worry about my driving. The cramps began as I followed him to his house, quickly increasing in intensity until I began swerving off-road, unable to manage the pain for precious seconds before I could right myself again.

I slapped my hazard button with a shaking hand, not wanting to piss off the people behind me. My skin was clammy and covered in a fine layer of sweat, making it difficult to keep a firm grip on my leather-bound steering wheel. My uterus pulsed, opening and closing like a fist, the muscles of the organ thickened, red and angry. I was so empty, my pussy clenched over and over again on nothing. It was misery to be sitting down; placing my slick, swollen mound against the solid surface of my car seat made me want to rock down against it to seek relief.

A particularly violent cramp caused my body to jerk to the side and I veered onto the shoulder of a country backroad. I slammed the brakes to keep myself from hitting a tree and my car came to a shuddering stop.

My heats had never been this fucking painful - it must have been Ben’s presence that brought it to such a furious crescent. I couldn’t think beyond turning the engine off, my teeth chattering with the effort that it took.

I wasn’t without hope for relief; I knew that Ben would come and fix this. I didn’t know much about him but his alpha nature would provide and protect for me first, above all else. I trusted that.

Ben pulled over just three car lengths ahead of me. He didn’t have the foresight to put his hazards on or turn the car off, simply jumped out of the car and ran to me.

He jerked me out of the driver side door, lifting me bodily by my upper arms, then crawled into the backseat with me, his big frame covering mine as he gently laid me down.

“It hurts,” I whispered pitifully, my chin trembling as I arched my back and pressed my pelvis against his abdomen. “Please help me, alpha - please!”

He pressed his plush lips to mine, the whiskers of his wiry mustache tickling the top of my cupid’s bow. He gave the part of my mouth a lick, encouraging me to open it. I spread my lips to him and immediately drowned in his pheromones, drinking him down like I had been stranded in a desert and he was a cool spring of water. I released a whimper against him, wanting more than the taste of his mouth.

“Shhh,” he murmured as he pulled away from me, “I’m going to give you what you need, pretty girl. I’m going to make you feel so good.”

I nodded eagerly and watched him tear his button down off and hastily unzip his jeans. He exposed a well-defined torso that was packed with muscle, making my teeth ache with the urge to bite into his mole-dotted skin. I pulled the skirt of my sundress up my hips, beyond thankful for my earlier foresight, and bared my swollen folds, finally letting him see the flood of wetness that waited for him.

“Fuck,” Ben bit out, “look at how slick you are. If you weren’t craving my cock so badly I’d place that pink pussy over my face and make you cum on my tongue.”

My insides felt like a butter churn; the relentless grinding pain emanating from my uterus was all-encompassing so I was glad he was going to skip any foreplay and get straight to dicking me down. It made me delirious with want and the very low baritone of Ben’s voice saying filthy words to me only made it that much worse.

“Please,” I whispered again, tears forming in my eyes as I dug my nails into his thick forearms, “I want you to cum in me, Ben. I need you to fuck me.”

The look on his face was borderline crazed; part of my instinct demanded that I look away from such an intense stare and submit to whatever he wanted but the other half was enthralled by the need his eyes reflected back to me. I only broke eye contact to watch as he pulled his cock from inside his boxers and let out a soft, nervous laugh at the sight of him.

 _‘Oh boy,’_ I thought wildly, _‘I’m in danger.’_

Maybe I'd been hoping for him to **_not_ ** be size proportionate, or - more likely - I really hadn't given the time to imagine the details of his dick, but I doubted anyone could be properly prepared for the person they were about to have sex with to pull out a cock like that.

To say he was large would be an understatement. Ben Solo’s dick was the biggest I’d ever seen, and I was a very big fan and frequent visitor of the Alpha/Omega porn section of PornHub.com. Alphas were biologically designed to be larger and more muscular, and although the alphas of my past certainly hadn’t disappointed in the size department, Ben really was in a class of his own.

By now his cock had turned a pale shade of red and blue purely from how long he’d been hard for me. He was thick on his own without the burgeoning knot forming at the base of him. Veins strained against the underside, pulsing in time with the beating of his heart, and the head was wide and dripping with precum for me.

The car’s windows were fogging now from our combined panting. Ben gripped me by the hips, his big hands spanning wide enough to palm my ass at the same time, and pulled me closer to him with a jerk. He tilted me slightly, trying to angle my opening to a better position for him to penetrate me, then brought that large cock to the mouth of my weeping pussy.

I could hear Moose’s confused barking from the car ahead of us but Ben didn’t pay it any attention, his focus solely on me.

The head of his cock touched me and the contact practically burned; my fire-lit nerves sang and stung all at once, making tears unwittingly track down my face. I whimpered and clawed at him, trying to pull him closer, to have him inside me in all ways, feeling a fierce emptiness that only he could fill. He pressed one of his hands on my flat abdomen, steadying me, then forced his way past the first tight ring of muscle inside me.

He didn’t get far. Despite being the wettest I’d ever been, Ben was still a large man and his cock was a lot for me to realistically take right off the cuff. He rotated his hips, making his shaft rock ever so slightly, then pressed on another few inches. I cried out, muttering an endless stream of nothingness as he stretched me out on his length, loving the sensation of being so full.

He kissed me again, this time clutching the back of my neck and bending me to rise up and meet him. More taste flooded into my mouth as he fucked himself against my tongue, biting and sucking my lips as he went deeper still into my pussy until he bottomed out at the end of my cervix.

I could feel his knot resting against the lips of my cunt, waiting to rise up his shaft and press against my vaginal walls. The knowledge that it was there, steadily growing in size, made me whimper helplessly into his mouth. A hot coil wound tightly in my stomach, making my skin feel ten times too tight.

When he began to fuck me, moving his hips in short pumps and coating his cock with my slick, he pulled himself from my lips to rest his forehead against my shoulder.

“Goddamit,” he swore, licking the underside of my jaw until he scraped across my throbbing scent gland, “you have the tightest little body, baby. It’s like your pussy is sucking my cock. I’ll never get enough of you.”

It was too much. I bit his bicep and screamed, that coil releasing in a gush of wetness that dripped onto the car seat beneath me. My ears popped and my vision trembled, all muscles from my navel down contracting harshly. Ben gave a choked shout, reaching down to rub my clit in tight, slick circles, causing another orgasm to rip through me so violently that my thighs locked and my back bowed.

I cried openly now, mild relief washing over me in waves, and he kissed my face and began fucking me harder, the force of his thrusts making me inch back into the car door to take him.

“There’s a good fucking omega,” Ben rasped, punctuating his words with particularly brutal thrusts, “cumming for your alpha so damn quick. You love this cock, don’t you, Danielle? Tell me!”

He hovered around my right shoulder, pressing kisses to the very spot where I might someday sport a mating bite. Part of me - the same part that instigated this situation in the first place, no doubt - screamed at him to sink his teeth into me, to claim me as his. I had the sense to distract him and scratched my way up his back, forcing him to toss his head away and gasp.

“Yes, alpha,” I mewed, squirming under the snap of his hips, “I love how good your cock feels inside me!”

Ben sat back on his haunches, one leg on the floor of my car to stabilize him, and pistoned his cock in and out of my swollen mound, beating his knot against the opening until it worked its way inside me. I screamed again when it stretched me even further and he snarled as thick ropes of cum began to wash the walls of my cunt, his hips gently rocking against me as he savored the feeling.  

I came again, fisting handfuls of his hair and wordlessly seeking out his mouth to smother my cries of satisfaction as my body finally trembled with the alleviation of pain that came with his knot. His lips met mine, pouring more of his delicious pheromones into my mouth as his cum continued to fill me and soothe the fire in my womb. It was so incredibly fucking good.

Our skin was sweat-slickened, thighs drenched from my wetness. Ben’s big chest heaved with desperate lungfuls of air and I panted beneath him, words failing me as my body vibrated with sated pleasure.

He could definitely make me addicted to this feeling. When I’d had sex with alphas in the past, it had been wonderful; their aggression was always exactly what I needed and appreciated, but being with Ben had been - as I’d suspected earlier - an entirely new experience. I’d never let the others knot me or cum inside me, so I’d had no idea what I was missing.

A small part of my brain whispered that this experience had only been this amazing because of the alpha I was with. The person made the difference, it told me, not necessarily the timing or the circumstance; something about our joining was right. I brushed it aside as more biological urge-bullshit and leaned forward to lick and nip at Ben’s swollen lips, letting out soft whines of appreciation as his cock throbbed again and again and his cum began to trickle down from my opening to the crevice of my ass.  

Ben made happy noises, too, humming in contentment in between groaning as he filled me with more of his seed.

“How much longer will this take?” I asked him, a hand drifting down between the valley of our joined bodies to gently cup his balls in my hand. I didn't mind a little bit of a wait for his knot to go down, but I was beginning to get worried that a good samaritan might stop to make sure that we were okay. 

He cursed at the contact, blinking hard as he tried to get his brain to refocus. He cleared his throat twice before finding his voice, his tone deep and raspy.

“My knot? It’ll stay for another half hour, maybe 45 minutes.” Ben closed his eyes when another wave of cum filled me, releasing a tortured groan when I clamped down on him as I shifted, my expression that of disbelief.

“You mean we’re stuck here, like this, for almost an hour?!” I gasped.

He had the audacity to laugh at me.

“Oh, sweet omega, only if I’m lucky.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter with a little sweetness.

I learned that Ben was extremely affectionate.

He kissed me often as we waited for his knot to go down. Affection and sex had separate places in my brain but I found I couldn’t complain; his taste was incredible and I felt dazed and needy, constantly wanting more of him.

I stroked his hair, tucking the thick locks behind his ears. He seemed to be self-conscious about the size of them, and though he smiled at me - revealing devastating dimples - he shook his head and dislodged his hair, effectively hiding his ears again.

Ben rubbed his jaw across my chest and clavicle bones, spreading his scent on my body with a possessiveness that should have irritated me but didn’t. I scented him in return, bumping my nose up against his Adam's apple to rub along the underside of his neck before circling around to rub my glands against the coarse hair on his chin.

Our obsession with scenting each other was obviously mutual; my lungs needed to be filled with his pheromones constantly, I couldn’t help but take large breaths to keep his scent inside me for as long as possible. It was heaven to have him all around me while his cock was buried deep within me, pumping my uterus full of cum, and I wanted to purr from the bliss it gave me. **_Right here,_ ** my brain whispered, **_right here is where you belong_ **.

I blinked hard to clear the haze in my mind. Heat hormones were really fucking intense. It felt like I knew this man - truly knew him - and if I didn’t have a grasp on my biology I might mistake these feelings for the beginning of something more substantial. If I didn’t know any better, it would be so easy to think that love could stem from what we shared.

“Mm,” Ben murmured against my skin, pressing another kiss to my throat, “I could stay like this all day.”

I laughed softly, feeling a warmth spread in my chest that had nothing to do with the humidity inside the car. “Maybe it’s intuition,” I teased, “but I have a feeling that we will be - at least for the next week.”

He cut his eyes to me then, the intensity of his gaze unwavering, his dark pupils burning into mine like burning coals. His eyebrows were drawn and mouth held tight, his body still as though held his breath.

Ben said nothing, but he didn’t need to. I could read between the lines well enough to know that he hadn’t liked what I said.

The tension was broken when his knot finally shrunk down small enough that his semi-hard cock slid messily from me and dripped onto my thigh. He bent down to kiss me at its release - almost as if he regretted being apart from me - and sucked my lips and teased me with his tongue before pulling his pants back up and crawling out the back seat.

“Think you can make it the rest of the way to my house?” Ben asked, holding the door open for me to follow him.

It was a fair enough question, I thought, but the answer caused me to groan. Already I felt an echo of pain akin to the distant sound of a rock being thrown down a well; it was there, but deep, deep down, lulled to sleep by his seed in my body. My uterus must’ve been extremely angry with me from the past two years of vibrator-only use because the heat cramps I’d experienced an hour ago sure as hell felt like it was taking out some kind of revenge.

“T-that depends,” I said as I climbed out, smoothing my dress back down my thighs when I stood by his side, “on how much further away you live.”

Ben chuckled and placed his hands on my shoulders, pulling me to the giant wall of his torso. I pressed my hands against his chest but didn’t resist the embrace, sighing in contentment when he bent down to rest his chin on the top of my head.

“Not even two miles up the road,” he answered.

 

.:|:.

 

I told myself that I shouldn’t be surprised when I pulled into his yard and shut my car off in his gravel driveway, but I most definitely was.

Ben Solo lived a **very** secluded life; he had no neighbors and his home was located on a gated and barb-wire fence property that had, at one point, been home to horses or cattle. His house wasn’t large - just a simple one-story with a tiny porch graced with a single rocking chair - and it was located so far off the main road that one could walk around naked in the daylight and still never be spied by passerby. It had a red-tin roof, a single light glowing from the inside of his living room, and was the picturesque image of a home I’d absolutely fall in love with.

The sky overhead was an inky black dotted with bright pinpricks of stars. Even I - a person who knew very little astronomy - could identify a few constellations on a night as clear as this. I breathed deep, picking up the heady aroma of honeysuckle and fresh cut grass, then Ben exited his car and filled my lungs once again.

Moose was set loose and he loped over to me, jumping up against my abdomen and knocking me off-kilter before bounding away in his excitement to be home. The wild Pittie disappeared into the treeline in the distance but Ben didn’t appear worried at his absence, his focus now only on me as he walked around his car and stood at within arm’s reach.

The man had just had his cock buried in me not 40 minutes ago but now he seemed to feel self-conscious as I waited in the shadow of his home.

“I inherited the property,” he explained without prompting. “It’s not much, but I can take care of everything you need here.”

The statement was laced with vulnerability but he’d doubled-down on the alpha-confidence at the end. I was touched by his sincerity; I smiled and, in an uncharacteristic motion stemming from the need to give comfort, held out my hand to him.

“I know you will. It’s perfect.”

 

.:|:.

 

I really didn’t want a tour. Well, maybe I would have, but as soon as I crossed the threshold and Ben began speaking in that deep, sexy voice of his about the Uncle that the house had belonged to, the pain in my abdomen began its excruciating wind-up again and I stopped mid-step to clutch the back of a Lazyboy for support.

“ ** _Ow_** ,” I whispered, staring at Ben with beseeching eyes, “here we go.”

This time it burned me from the inside out. He didn’t question me or stumble mid-sentence, merely crossed the room in two quick strides to pick me up bridal-style and carry me to his room. I buried my face in his neck, rubbing my scent glands against his as I ached, whimpering pleas for his cock in me, and he emitted a comforting rumble from his chest as he kicked open the door and slammed it shut behind him.

Ben placed me softly on the bed like I was an offering at an altar and peeled the thin straps of my dress down from my shoulders, encouraging the silky material to slide down my body until it floated to a lavender ring around my ankles and eventually pooled in a heap on the floor. I writhed with the conflict in my body, holding my arms up above my head; I was in so much agony but it was lust fuelled, making me desperate for his knot to find relief.

Just like in the car, Ben immediately took control of the situation without being asked. It was a relief not to think of anything else than his hungry eyes gazing at my tits for the first time or his large, rough palms reaching up to cup them. My breasts weren’t small by any means but his hands still enveloped them completely, scraping over the tight peaks of my nipples until they throbbed as badly as my clit. If he stretched his finger-width he could even apply the same pressure to the top of my ribcage, with hands so large.

I spread my legs wantonly, giving him an uninhibited view of my slippery pussy. “I need you,” I told him, reaching out to tug at the waistband of his jeans. I wished for claws so that I could rip them from his body, wanting him naked with a fury. After the pain of the last wave, I wasn’t afraid to begin begging off the bat.

Ben stepped back from me and cut off all skin-to-skin contact with a growl, toeing off his boots and yanking the belt around his hips with a viciousness that caused a thrill to roll down my spine. His eyes dropped from my breasts to stare at the wet stain I was making on his bed, then back to my eyes, holding me there with the burning intensity of his gaze.

“I’ll take you,” he bit out in response, unbuttoning his pants with deft movements of his fingers. It was such an alpha thing to say; he wanted me, too, but in a deeper, more possessive way that made my toes curl. It was, _'I'll take what you're offering - I'll take every last bit of you until there's nothing left for anyone else.'_

“I’m going to fuck you within an inch of your life, sweet girl. That pussy is slick for **_me_**.”

Gods, his words, his voice! His scent grew until it was cloying; enveloping me, weighing down my lungs, licking across my skin and making my scent gland throb so badly that I wanted to dig it out of the muscle of my neck. I tossed my head back, whimpering, “Yes, alpha, all yours, all for you.”

My gnawing, swollen misery amplified in waves; I knew my cunt was flushed a deep, dark pink, puffy with anticipation of attention. I reached down to rub myself gently, stroking my clit in small circles that added to the tension pulsating in my abdomen. Ben fumbled with the buttons on his shirt this time, distracted by the show I gave him and ended up ripping them instead, sending the black round discs scattering in all directions of the room. He discarded the ruined shirt immediately and hooked his thumbs in the waistband of his pants, pushing them down to his feet along with his briefs before kicking the entire pile of discarded clothes off to the side.

In the good lighting of his bedroom, I could see every beautiful scar and scattered mole on his torso and my mouth watered at the sight. He was broad of shoulder with a wide, barely tapered torso and thick, powerful thighs. Ben Solo was probably the most “Alpha” alpha I’d ever been with; he could brutalize someone with that sinfully toned body if he wasn’t careful, and it appeared he’d already had a few run-ins with violence in the past.

Noticing it now - after I’d already let him fuck me once - should have scared me, but it didn’t; instead, my omega instincts rejoiced at his strength and ability to endure and inflict pain. The fact that he was so much bigger than me in every way was thrilling, not terrifying, and it made me feel small and demure in comparison.

He was on me in an instant, crawling onto the bed to run the bridge of his long nose against my petite one, lining up his big cock to slide against my slippery opening. I hooked my legs around his waist, locking them together at the ankle, and reached up to run my hands along the planes of his abdomen, trailing my fingers up higher until I could clutch at the bulking muscles at either side of his neck.

His eyes stayed on mine unflinchingly and I flexed the muscles of my legs, dragging him closer, eager to have him inside of me again. I looked down to where he waited and shuddered at the sight; the head of his dick was almost as wide as the apex of my thighs and I wanted it to ease this hurt inside me so, so fucking badly.

I watched with hooded lids as one of his hands helped steady his cock as it sunk my opening, feeling the other as it stroked its way up my chest and ghosted across my sternum before coming to gently grasp me by the throat.

I inhaled in surprise at the pressure on my windpipe and he pushed into my pussy, groaning loudly as he met the same tight resistance as before.

“ ** _Danielle_** ,” he breathed as he pumped his hips and forced himself deeper, giving my neck a little squeeze, "oh, omega, you feel so fucking good! Look at your pretty cunt, taking my cock so well. You were made for **_me_**.” He pulled out just to watch himself push back in, hissing “God damn,” when he breached my opening over and over again.

Ben leaned forward to steal a kiss from me and, mindless with want, I raised up with child-like eagerness to meet him. His praise combined with the pleasure of his cock stretching me out made me light-headed (but I also suspected the steady pressure at my throat didn’t help the situation). Our lips connected and stars burst behind my eyes; his taste flooded my mouth when his tongue entered it and I whimpered happily, eagerly lapping against his lips for more. He reached forward to grasp a handful of my hair in his fist, angling my head to better meet the frantic seal of his kiss, and I inhaled sharply, my throat working harshly against the palm that cradled it.

This bout of fucking was going to go quickly; I could already feel his knot growing at the base of his cock. He pounded into me so hard I wondered if my pussy could bruise from the sharp impact of his pelvis repeatedly knocking into it. He wanted to press his knot into my vaginal walls almost as badly as I wanted him to. The sound of his balls slapping wetly against me was obscene and seemed to echo against the hardwood floor of his room, reaching up all the way into the ceiling to reverberate back down into my ears. He broke away from my mouth to desperately whisper into my hair, his voice strangled and darker than I’d ever heard it.

“You smell so fucking good,” he told me, nuzzling my scent gland before releasing a deep whine. “You’re all mine, aren’t you? This pussy is fucking mine!”

The coil in my stomach was wound so violently tight right now that I was scared of my impending orgasm. He released his grip on my hair and his hand fell to my swollen clit as tears began to build in the corners of my eyes again and a roaring of blood overtook my ability to hear our labored panting. The pressure was immense, my skin too hot; I was going to burn alive if I combusted!

“Ben,” I gasped, “I’m going to -!”

“Yesss,” he groaned, grasping my neck tighter in his big hand as he increased the tempo of his fingers against my swollen nub, “let me feel you milk my cock. Cum for your alpha.”

I snapped, digging my heels into the small of his back while kneeing him in the sides with vicious strength. A wet gush flooded my walls and hot sparks pumped through my veins, burning a trail down every pulsing muscle until they contracted in a vise-like grip that made every tendon in my body vibrate. My back bowed, pressing my hips up further and making Ben hit my cervix as his knot pressed forward and stretched me out further on his cock. He cursed and squeezed my throat a little harder, making me choke a little, but all I knew was bliss.

I opened my mouth to scream when his semen pumped into me but only a ragged sound escaped my lips before blackness invaded my vision and swallowed all I could see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Practice safe choking, children! No, but seriously that's not what went on here so don't worry about Ben having gone overboard.


End file.
